SUPERNATURAL MINDS
by Bliblou
Summary: Alors que Dean, Sam et Castiel se rapproche de Lucifer et ont presque réussi à collecter tous les anneaux, une équipe de profilers du FBI s'intéresse à de nombreuses morts inexpliquées et à un serial killer qui peint des ailes autour de ses victimes.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL MINDS

Bliblou

**Résumé:**_ Alors que Dean, Sam et Castiel se rapproche de Lucifer et ont presque réussi à collecter tous les anneaux, un équipe de profiler du FBI s'intéresse à de nombreuses morts inexpliquées et à un serial killer qui peint des ailes autour de ses victimes._

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, Crowley/Gabriel, Sam, Chuck, Lucifer, Michael, Dieu...

**Note**: _Oui, je sais. Ca fait longtemps, j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter (d'autres fics à terminer) mais j'ai ça dans mon ordi depuis l'an dernier et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? __  
><em>

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Spencer Reid fut réveillé ce matin-là, arraché à un rêve envahi par des chiffres et des étoiles filantes, par le beep de son téléphone portable lui annonçant très certainement une nouvelle affaire, le jeune homme ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que sa vie soit plongé du jour au lendemain dans un épisode d'X-files – série qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais regardé.

Il se leva, passa rapidement à la douche, lava soigneusement son visage, ses dents, et relava ses mains avant de saisir ses clés, sa besace, d'enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste en cuir marron claire, et de quitter son appartement, non sans vérifier trois fois qu'il l'avait bien fermé.

Il descendit rapidement les trois étages de marches puis quitta son immeuble, s'arrêtant comme chaque matin à la boulangerie du coin pour acheter un café et un donnut au chocolat.

Il mit très exactement et comme tous les matins quinze minutes et trente-quatre seconde pour arriver jusqu'au Bureau.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de conférence et hocha la tête en signe de salut à son équipe, les clichés montrant les victimes dont ils allaient certainement enquêter les meurtres étaient déjà accrochés au grand tableau blanc. Reid mit un instant à s'apercevoir que le tableau était divisé en deux, et que des scènes de crimes différentes y apparaissaient.

« Bien dormi Reid? » Demanda Dereck Morgan avec un sourire en coin. Reid redressa la tête et aperçut dans la vitre derrière Dereck son apparence. Il remit en place une mèche rebelle rapidement et fusilla son collègue – son presque frère, son meilleur ami – du regard.

« Bien, merci. » Répondit-il.

« Bonjour à tous, » les salua Aaron Hotchner en pénétrant d'un pas vif dans la salle, suivit par Rossi qui s'installa entre Ashley Silver et Dereck. Pénélope les suivit un instant plus tard et vint s'asseoir à côté de Reid.

« Le comté de l'Alabama nous a contacté à propos de meurtres totalements différents qui ont tous eu lieu dans les mêmes villes, à environs une semaine d'intervalle. »

Il se redressa et tendit une main vers la partie droite du tableau dont les photos montraient les victimes dans diverses positions – couchés dans leur lit, à plat ventre dans une cuisine, sur un fauteuil en train visiblement de regarder la télé ou vautré sur l'étale de leur magasin.

La seule chose qui les reliait – et qui fut la raison pour laquelle Pénélope détourna rapidement le regard, le visage un peu vert – était l'état de leur corps. Ils étaient tous recouverts de larges pustules purulentes desquelles s'échappaient un liquide marron clair. Reid plissa les yeux un instant, tentant de trouver dans les tiroirs de son esprit quelle maladie pouvait bien provoquer cela, avant de tourner à nouveau son regard sut Hotchner.

« Ce sont six des vingt-trois victimes recensées dans tous les Etats-Unis. » Garcia laissa échapper un hoquet surpris et Dereck fronça les sourcils. « Ils ont attendus vingt-trois victimes pour nous contacter ? » Dit-il, et sa voix véhiculait très certainement la colère qu'il ressentait envers les autorités impliquées.

Reid secoua la tête et se tourna un peu vers lui, ses yeux passant des photos à l'agent. « Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils s'agissaient de meurtres. Ces victimes sont mortes d'une maladie virale, ils ont dû craindre une infection pendant un moment, ce qui relève des autorités sanitaires– sauf qu'ils ont dû trouver récemment quelque chose qui relie les meurtres, et comme ce ne sont jamais des meurtres de masse, ils n'ont pas fait suivre l'enquête au département du terrorisme mais à nous. C'est un tueur en série qui utilise un virus, qu'il a certainement créé pour tuer. Un virus non transmissible et à la durée de vie réduite. » Il termina sa phrase et croisa le regard d'Hotch qui hocha la tête.

« Exactement, les autorités sanitaires ont repérés trois hommes sur différentes vidéos dans les trois dernières villes, souvent un ou deux jours après.»

Rossi observa Morgan et Silver hocher la tête mais la jeune femme fronça ensuite les sourcils et porta son regard sur le côté gauche du tableau.

« En quoi ces meurtres sont-ils reliés à cela ? » Et Reid était prêt à faire la même remarque, parce que les meurtres que les photos montraient sur la gauche du tableau ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux fait par ce mystérieux virus.

Il s'agissait de photo prise de haut, pas du fait de la difficulté d'accès de la scène de crime, mais parce qu'il fallait au moins cela pour avoir totalement dans le viseur les larges ailes peintes au sol entourant la victime simplement étendue. Encore une fois, aucune des victimes ne se ressemblaient.

« Ces cinq victimes ont été retrouvés quelques jours après les cinq derniers meurtres virales, dans les mêmes villes – sauf l'un d'entre eux qui a eu lieu entre deux villes. Le mode opératoire est toujours le même, une plaie à l'abdomen faite par une large épée, puis les ailes sont peintes. Les laboratoires n'ont pas réussis à identifier la peinture ou la poudre avec laquelle le tueur réalise les ailes. - »

« - Les mêmes hommes repérés après les meurtres A – et il pointa la droite du tableau – disparaissent toujours après les meurtres B. On pense que les deux plus jeunes – et il fit apparaître sur l'écran la photo de deux hommes, l'un grand aux cheveux châtains foncés (mais l'image n'était pas très bonne et ils pouvaient être plus clairs) et un autre, plus petit, les cheveux courts et les épaules larges. – sont ceux qui commettent les premiers crimes, tandis que le troisième – et l'homme était de la même taille que l'homme aux cheveux courts, et était vêtu d'une gabardine claire. Il semblait légèrement plus vieux que les deux autres – est celui qui peint les ailes autour de ses victimes. Un témoin a formellement identifié les deux premiers hommes dans un pub à l'heure du troisième crime, mais pas de traces du dernier. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on a trois serial Killer qui travaillent ensemble ? » S'exclama presque Dereck Morgan, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

« C'est très peu probable, répondit Reid – les chances que des tueurs en série soient suffisamment lucides ou qu'ils répriment ainsi leur nature égoïste et égocentrique est quasiment nul. Certains couples peuvent tuer ensemble, mais que trois hommes qui n'ont à priori rien en commun se réunissent pour commettre des crimes ensembles, et avec des modes opératoires différents, cela relève pratiquement de la fiction. » Expliqua Reid en se levant pour aller observer de plus près les photos.

« C'est là qu'on a un problème. » Dit Rossi en se levant, ouvrant alors le large dossier qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il en sortit deux autres dossiers d'où il tira plusieurs photos.

« Les deux plus jeunes sont frères – ce sont Dean et Sam Winchester, fils de John Winchester qui a disparu de la surface de la terre depuis deux ans. Le problème, c'est que Dean Winchester a déjà été accusé d'avoir assassiné trois femmes à la Nouvelle Orléans, et il est mort. Son corps a été retrouvé et enterré.»

Dereck, Pénélope et Silver regardèrent avec effarement la photo du corps sans vie de Dean Winchester avant de porter de nouveau le regard sur l'écran qui le montrait vivant. « Un frère jumeau ? » Demanda Reid en amenant la photo jusqu'à lui. Mais la photo sur l'écran était trop mauvaise pour qu'il puisse repérer des différences.

« C'est ce qu'on a pensé au début, le problème étant que Dean et Sam Winchester sont également morts dans une fusillade un an après, après avoir été arrêté par un Sherrif Erikson, mort dans l'explosion du commissariat de – »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on a deux types, dont l'un a été déclaré mort deux fois, et l'autre une fois, qui ont déjà tués, de manière différente, et ont brusquement changés de mode opératoire – après avoir survécu, ou ressuscité – sans aucune explication ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu ça ? » Leur demanda Silver.

« Si les deux frères et le troisième homme travaillent réellement ensemble avec pourtant des méthodes totalement différentes, je crois que non. » Dit Reid en approchant son visage d'une des photos d'un des meurtres aux victimes ailées. Il tenta d'envisager toutes les façons possibles que l'homme aurait pu utiliser pour peindre les ailes mais le travail semblait tellement fin qu'il n'en trouva aucune plausible.

« A-t-on une idée de l'identité du troisième homme ? » Demanda Dereck en amenant l'une des photos des trois hommes jusqu'à lui.

« Oui, commença Pénélope en faisant apparaître une photo de famille sur l'ordinateur. Le troisième homme y était, assis sur un canapé avec une petite fille sur les genoux, son bras droit enroulé autour des épaules d'une femme. – Jimmy Novak, marié à Amélia Litney et père de Claire Novak. Sa femme et sa fille ont été porté disparues il y a deux mois par les parents d'Amélia. Mais Jimmy Novak avait été porté disparu par sa femme environs deux ans avant. » Expliqua-t-elle. Et elle observa chacun des agents froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire fuir cet homme ? Si la disparition de sa femme et de sa fille avaient eu lieu avant, nous aurions pu établir un lien, mais étant donné que ces disparitions sont très récentes… » Fit Dereck en relisant la fiche que Garcia avait établi sur l'homme.

« Y-t-il une chance que la disparition d'Amélia et de Claire ne soient pas dû à celle de Novak ? » Demanda Silver en observant à son tour la photo de famille avec tristesse.

« Rossi et moi y avons déjà pensé. Les meurtres avec les ailes peintes ont commencés il y a deux mois. » Dit-il et Reid et Silver écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais elles n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Vous pensez qu'elles ont été son premier crime ? » Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

« Nous pensons que Jimmy Novak a rencontré Dean et Sam Winchester il y a deux ans, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils l'ont convaincu de le suivre ou l'ont enlevés. Il a probablement dû réussir à s'enfuir il y a deux mois et est retourné chez lui, mais les deux années passés au côté des deux hommes l'ont peut-être tellement changé que sa femme ne l'a pas reconnu. Il est possible qu'il les ait tués d'une façon totalement différente de ses autres victimes. » Expliqua Rossi.

Reid hocha la tête. « La présence des ailes pourraient être la transcription d'une certaine culpabilité éprouvée par le père. Les victimes sont peut-être toutes d'une certaine manière sa fille et sa femme, qu'il a tué mais qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir comme des personnes innocentes et vierges, pures. -»

« - Ils éprouvent probablement de la culpabilité à les avoir tués, et probablement de la haine envers les deux hommes, puisqu'il y a toujours un temps entre leurs crimes et les siens. De plus, il semble ne pas particulièrement apprécier de tuer. Il n'y a jamais aucun signe de torture, uniquement ce coup porté directement dans le cœur et dont l'effet est en théorie pratiquement immédiat.-»

« - Je pense que nous avons à faire à un homme qui a été victime d'un lavage de cerveau par deux hommes très habitués à tuer, et qui n'arrive plus à dissocier ce qui est bien ou mal, mais qui se rend compte à postériori du mal qu'il fait. C'est un peu comme si il avait un petit diable et un ange sur l'épaule. Le diable le pousse à commettre des meurtres tandis que l'ange lui dit de demander pardon en dessinant ses ailes qu'il doit penser être une sorte de porte vers le paradis.» Reid se tut et plongea son regard dans celui de Rossi pour savoir si sa théorie semblait juste. L'homme sembla y réfléchir un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ça se tient. Nous pourrons en parler à Ackerville. Nous avons reçu un appel à l'aide de la police ce matin – un homme a été trouvé mort de la même maladie qui a tué les vingt-trois autres. Les Winchesters et Novak ont loués une chambre dans un motel à l'ouest de la ville, le patron a contacté la police après avoir appris par un collègue que des policiers étaient venus posés des questions sur eux à son motel en Georgie. Ils s'y sont enregistrés sous différents noms. Ils étaient Jude Holmes et Robert Watson et Lestrade Gregson en Georgie. Ils se sont présentés sous les noms de Danny Williams, Ian Mc Adam et Steven Mc Garett à Ackerville. »

Penelope laissa échapper un petit rire avant de fermer brusquement la bouche lorsque les yeux des agents se tournèrent vers elle. « Est-ce qu'ils utilisent vraiment des noms de détectives ? »

« Détectives ? » Demanda Rossi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Jude Law et Robert Donney Junior ont joué respectivement John Watson et Sherlock Holmes dans un film sorti au début de l'année dernière. Danny Williams et Steven McGarett sont les héros d'une série policière des années 70, Hawai Police Spéciale. » Expliqua-t-elle, s'attirant des regards ahuris.

« Ce sont des tueurs en série avec du sens de l'humour, c'est encore moins commun. » Fit Reid. Hotchner hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Pénélope.

« Tu as préparés tes affaires ? » Demanda-t-il et l'informaticienne hocha la tête.

« Elle nous accompagne ? » Demanda Mrogan en se redressant.

« Oui, les Winchesters père et fils sont surtout connus des services de polices pour leurs fraudes à la carte bancaires, je préfère que Pénélope soit sur place pour nous trouver les éventuels mouvements de fonds et ils ont eu un soucis avec les caméras à cassettes de la librairie dans laquelle l'homme a été tué. »

« Nous partons dans une heure et nous devrions disposés de trois jours minimum pour les coincer avant que Novak ne commette son meurtre. » Continua-t-il.

Et ses agents hochèrent la tête en se levant rapidement, déjà presque prêt à rejoindre l'aéroport.

Lorsque la pièce fut vide, excepté pour Reid, le jeune homme s'approcha une nouvelle fois des tableaux et observa avec attention les trois hommes.

La photo était certes mauvaises, et les visages un peu cachés par les ombres, pourtant il était visible qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient sur le visage ce quelque chose que chacun d'eux au B.A.U avaient toujours pu discerner sur les visages des tueurs en série. Cette sorte de d'excitation, d'avidité et de mal, tout simplement. Rien de tout ça ne transparaissait sur les visages des trois hommes. Le plus vieux des trois, Jimmy Novak se trouvait tout proche de l'ainé des Winchesters, les sourcils froncés et autant que Reid pouvait le voir, l'air inquiet, tandis que le plus grand et le plus jeune des trois avait le nez presque collé au page d'un livre à l'air rapiécé.

Reid se rapprocha encore un peu plus et tenta de lire le titre du livre. Il nota dans son esprit d'amener le sujet dans l'avion et reporta son regard sur Dean Winchester. C'était celui-ci qui l'intriguait le plus – c'était celui qui était soupçonné d'avoir tué le plus activement et sur la plus longue période de temps, puisque d'après leur dossier, Sam Winchester avait passé presque trois ans à étudier le droit à Stamford.

Sur la photo, Dean Winchester ne ressemblait pas à un assassin, il ressemblait à un grand frère, un grand frère qui aurait fait la guerre – qui serait en train de faire la guerre – et qui n'aimerait qu'une chose, voir la fin de son cauchemar arriver.

Il se tenait d'une façon défensive, même si il ne risquait visiblement rien au milieu de la rue, et il se tenait très – trop – près de Jimmy Novak. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait pensé au début Novak qui se tenait près de Dean, mais l'inverse et si les autres le voyaient aussi, alors cela risquerait d'endommager déjà leur profil.

Parce que Dean était considéré par les dossiers, et par eux-même, déjà, comme le cerveau du groupe, le plus sanguin, le plus dangereux. Or dans cette photo, si on regardait avec suffisamment d'attention, si l'on regardait où il fallait, savoir ce que l'on cherchait, il était évidemment que Dean Winchester était le plus effrayé des trois, qu'il était terrorisé pour son frère, et inquiet de voir Novak disparaître.

« Reid, tu viens ? » L'appela Silver en passant la tête par la porte. Spencer se retourna vaguement et hocha la tête en marmonnant un vague 'oui, j'arrive'. Avant de se retourner de nouveau, de froncer les sourcils et d'arracher la photo du tableau. Ils n'avaient certainement pas terminé leur profil.

-0-

Dans l'avion, à peine furent-ils installés que Morgan se mettait déjà à envisager les profils possibles des victimes, Silver suivant attentivement ces idées et rajoutant queqlue chose ça et là. Reid lui, continuait à fixer la photo et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que Rossi et Hotch s'en aperçoivent. David se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir en face de Reid.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Spencer ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment au jeune homme qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air profondément ancré dans ses pensées. Le jeune agent sursauta et releva son regard sur Rossi avant de poser la photo.

« Est-ce que Pénélope a essayé de décrypter le nom du livre. Je sais qu'il a sa main à moitié dessus mais peut-être qu'avec quelque lettres, on trouverait des correspondances. » L'informaticienne les rejoignit et prit la photo dans ses mains pour l'observer attentivement.

« Non, je n'ai pas essayé. Je te demande deux minutes ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se rendre rapidement à son siège et d'ouvrir son ordinateur. Elle trouva rapidement la photo dans le dossier et zooma sur le livre. Il n'y avait que quatre lettres visibles, les deux premières de deux mots, et jusqu'en dessous, ce qui semblait être le bout d'une branche d'étoile. Elle tapa les données dans l'ordinateur et lança la recherche.

Pendant ce temps, Hotchner avait rejoint Rossi et Reid et l'attention de Dereck et Silver s'étaient également portés sur lui.

« Est-ce que vous avez observés leur visage attentivement, leur posture ? » Demanda-t-il, et Rossi et Hotchner portèrent leur regard sur la photo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, comme leurs visage étaient déjà fichés, nous avons donnés la priorité à une recherche sur les précédents qu'on les soupçonne d'avoir commis. » Expliqua Aaron. Reid hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la photo, posant le doigt juste au-dessus de la tête de Dean Winchester.

« Dites-le-moi si je me trompe, mais le profil que nous avons établi ce matin tend à faire comprendre que c'est l'ainé des Winchester qui serait le cerveau du groupe, et qui a sévi depuis le plus de temps, probablement en suivant les traces de son père qui, selon le dossier, n'était pas particulièrement innocent non plus. Seulement, est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir l'impression qu'il a l'air surprotecteur et particulièrement inquiet pour son frère – il semble prêt à se jeter sur tous les passants, et surveille particulièrement son dos, en restant en même temps suffisamment proche de Jimmy Novak au point de le toucher. »

Et avec cela, il pointa le léger espace, à peine visible, entre la veste de Dean et l'écart entre le coude et le torse de Sam qui tenait son livre.

Rossi et Hocth se penchèrent sur la photo et purent voir que le bout des doigts de Dean tenait légèrement un bout de la gabardine de Novak. Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

« Merde. » Jura David.

Il y eut un petit bip qui retentit dans l'appareil et Garcia se redressa. « Hum, mes Seigneurs, j'ai trouvé. Il se trouve que Sam Winchester est en train de lire un livre qui s'intitule 'Rites Sataniques' écrit en 1867 par un certain Abraham Lallemand. »

Encore une fois, les agents haussèrent les sourcils et Spencer, Reid et Silver qui s'étaient levés pour observer à son tour la photo, posèrent leurs yeux sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazard ? » Murmura Rossi.

« Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé. Peut-être que Sam Winchester est le cerveau du groupe, peut-être que c'est lui qui a développé un intérêt pour ce genre de chose. Leur dossier social dit qu'il était le plus attentif et talentueux à l'école, même s'ils ne sont jamais resté plus de huit mois au même endroit. Il est entré à Stamford à dix-huit ans et, Morgan fronça les sourcils en lisant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux – pourquoi personne n'a mentionné le fait que sa petite amie avec qu'il a emménagé deux ans après son arrivée à la fac est morte dans un incendie il y a quatre ans ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant le regard de Spencer.

« Est-ce que sa mère n'est pas morte dans un incendie aussi ? » Se permit de rajouter Garcia.

Hotchner hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir face à Morgan.

« Et toutes les affaires dont on soupçonne les Winchesters d'en être les auteurs remontent à quatre ans maximum. Avant cela, on ne peut pas reprocher à Dean Winchester beaucoup plus que fraudes à la carte bleu et violation de propriété privée. » Dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Dean Winchester ne soit pas inquiet pour son frère, mais qu'il en ait peur ? » Demanda Ashley, son regard toujours porté sur la photo. Rossi et Reid échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

« Possible. Cela voudrait dire que Sam Winchester est le psychopathe qui organisent les crimes, en faisant une sorte de rituel satanique – un fléau pour les premiers meurtres, une représentation angélique pour les deuxième – et qu'il possède une sorte de pouvoir sur son frère – peut-être qu'il le protégeait de leur père étant enfant, ou qu'il a même pris les coups pour lui. Il est aussi certainement celui qui a changé Novak, mais vu la façon dont Dean s'accroche à lui, il est certainement devenu quelqu'un de particulièrement important dans leur équilibre. Peut-être que Sam a pris l'habitude de faire du mal à Dean, et que lorsque Novak est arrivé, il l'a défendu et Dean le voit depuis comme une sorte de sauveur. » Supposa doucement Rossi.

Et tout n'était que supposition et c'était terrible d'une certaine manière d'avoir l'impression d'être autant dans le flou. Mais il se rapprochait certainement, David le sentait. Il croisa le regard de Reid, de Morgan puis de Hotch et chacun d'eux semblait partager ses sentiments.

« Nous en serons plus sur place. Nous arrivons dans quinze minutes, tentez de vous changer les idées pendant ce temps-là. » Leur dit Aaron, et il rangea la photo dans le dossier qu'il mit dans une sacoche.

Et ses agents s'enfoncèrent dans leur fauteuil et tentèrent d'enlever de leur tête le visage inquiet, fier et un peu brisé de Dean Winchester de leur esprit.

* * *

><p>Voilà...J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre - et j'espère avoir réussi à bien saisir le déroulement des pensées des profilers de Criminal Minds. Dans le prochain chapitre, on se tourne vers Sam, Dean et Cas'.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^_^

Blibl'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Dean, Castiel et Sam étaient installés à une table d'un pub sombre et peu accueillant – à la vue des regards peu amènes qu'ils s'attiraient.

Dean était appuyé contre Castiel et semblait prêt à s'endormir, tandis que l'ange et Sam discutaient à voix basses de la prochaine ville qu'aurait choisi Pestilence.

Une carte était étendue sur la table, tenue aux coins par les assiettes de pancakes et de bacons et œufs que les hommes avaient commandés peu de temps avant, et qui, sauf pour l'assiette de Dean, étaient restés quasiment intouchées. Il venait de tuer Pestilence, et Castiel était persuadé qu'il ne lui restait plus vraiment une once de grâce en lui.

« Il doit y avoir une raison. Il ne choisirait pas des villes au hasard pour y tuer une seule personne. » Dit Sam en mettant un point sur la quinzième ville dans laquelle Pestilence avait tué. Il avait déjà marqué les quinze précédentes et porta son regard sur la liste des meurtres avant de porter un nouveau point.

«Est-il possible que les victimes aient été tuées pour ce qu'elles étaient? Il n'y a rien eu dans les ondes angéliques qui parlent d'humains spéciaux ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Demanda Sam, se souvenant de la sélection opérée par Azazel.

Castiel sembla réfléchir un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Ma radio angélique n'est plus ce qu'elle était Sam. » Répondit-il de sa voix grave. « Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour rester cacher d'eux et les écouter en même temps. » Continua-t-il et Sam hocha la tête l'air vaguement ennuyé.

Il termina de pointer les villes où les morts avaient eu lieu et haussa un sourcil.

« Une porte ? » Dit-il, et il semblait à la fois supris et las. « Sûrement, Lucifer devait lui avoir ordonné d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte pour libérer tous les démons. » Dit Castiel. Et en effet, les vingt-trois points, plus celui indiquant le meurtre commis la veille formait un pentagramme, il ne manquait visiblement plus qu'un point pour le compléter.

« Donc il n'aurait eu plus qu'un meurtre à commettre et c'aurait été l'enfer sur terre ? » Demanda Sam, et cette fois-ci, sa voix ne semblait plus las mais bien effrayé.

« Non, Lucifer est le seul capable d'ouvrir ce genre de porte, et Lucifer doit d'abord retrouver tous ses pouvoirs pour le faire, donc te posséder. » Répondit Castiel. Et Sam fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

« Génial. » Il leva ensuite son regard sur son frère et claqua des doigts devant son visage, mais Dean semblait profondément endormi.

Castiel se déplaça un peu pour se tourner vers Dean, sans que la tête de l'homme ne tombe de son épaule et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sam sourit discrètement et reporta son regard sur la carte.

« Dean, réveilles-toi. » Murmura Castiel. Et certainement essayait-il de ne pas le réveiller en sursaut mais Dean ouvrit quand même brusquement les yeux, tendu comme un arc et sûrement prêt à se défendre. Il se redressa rapidement avant de retomber sur son siège en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours dans le pub, auprès de son frère et de Castiel.

« Quoi ? » Soupira-t-il en passant une main sur ses yeux. Castiel posa une main sur son bras et serra doucement.

« On a trouvé la raison pour laquelle pestilence commettait tous ces meurtres. » Dit-il, et Dean se redressa immédiatement. Sam lui indiqua la carte et à peine son frère eut-il jeté un coup d'œil dessus qu'il jura violemment.

« Castiel pense que Lucifer ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte tant qu'il ne m'aura pas. Et il lui restait un crime à commettre, je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire à sa place. Il faut se focaliser sur Mort pour le moment. » Tenta de le rassurer Sam. Mais cela ne fit qu'amener une nouvelle lueur – parmi toutes les autres – d'inquiétude – presque de terreur – dans les yeux de son frère et Sam détourna le regard.

« Il va redoubler d'effort pour t'avoir. » Murmura Dean. « Et on va redoubler d'effort pour l'éviter et pour trouver Mort. » Tenta de le rassurer Sam. Mais cela ne sembla pas rassurer son frère qui semblait juste épuisé de se battre.

« Dean. »

« Ça va, Sam. C'est bon. Juste – pourquoi ces putains de démons ne prennent jamais de vacances. Juste une putain de petite semaine, ce serait trop demandé?» Demanda-t-il avec férocité. Castiel fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Les anges ne prennent jamais de vacances Dean, donc même si les démons n'étaient plus là, on aurait quand même mes frères à combattre. » Dit Castiel d'une voix très sérieuse.

Et cela arracha un sourire à Dean qui tourna vers Castiel et le fixa un moment. Et Sam savait que son frère aurait souhaité embrasser l'ange, parce qu'il était toujours si innocent même après avoir passé presque deux ans avec eux, que Dean malgré la gravité de ses paroles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être attendri par lui.

Probablement – et Dean aurait certainement fait une syncope si son frère entendait ses pensées – Castiel était-il le seul rayon de soleil dans la vie de Dean, cette unique chose, constante et inchangée qui lui donnait envie de continuer – de continuer à vivre, de continuer à se battre, à essayer d'empêcher l'apocalypse.

Il releva les yeux et tomba dans le regard de Castiel et rougit, parce si son frère n'entendait pas ses pensées, Castiel lui, en avait tout à fait la capacité.

_« Va te faire foutre, Cas. »_ Murmura-t-il dans son esprit. Et un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'ange.

« Bon, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'invoquer Gabriel. » Dit-il ensuite d'une voix aussi enjouée que possible. Immédiatement, l'atmosphère qui s'était légèrement détendue redevint immédiatement lourde.

« On n'invoque pas un archange, Sam. » Dit immédiatement Castiel d'une voix dure. « Peu importe, il est toujours venu à nous, on a jamais eu aucun besoin de le trouver. Si on le convoque, il le sentira peut-être, et avec un peu de chance cela l'amusera et il apparaîtra pour se foutre de notre gueule. »

« Il ne se fera pas avoir pas un piège à ange une deuxième fois, Sam. » Le contra une nouvelle fois Castiel.

« Mais on aura peut-être le temps de lui demander de l'aide quand même. » Fit Sam, et sa voix ne permettait aucune réplique et c'était de toute façon leur seule piste pour le moment.

Castiel soupira et croisa les bras. « Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger si il décide de vous livrer à Zacharia. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix grave et chargée d'appréhension.

« On n'a pas le choix, Cas' ». Murmura Dean à ses côtés, et il se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller.

« D'accord, mais pas de rituel sans moi. » Dit Castiel et il jeta un regard éloquant à Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu comptais aller quelque part, de toute façon? » Répondit Sam. Et Castiel allait répliquer mais un geste de Dean l'en empêcha.

« Ca suffit les filles. Sam, dégages avant que vous n'en veniez aux mains. Retrouve-nous à l'hôtel. » Dit-il. Il observa Sam se lever et Castiel put voir que le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à laisser partir son frère seul. « Et Sam, appela Castiel, amenant le plus jeune à se retourner, l'air interrogateur – Fais attention à toi. » Dit-il en portant discrètement son regard sur Dean. Sam fit de même avant d'hocher lentement la tête. « Promis. » Répondit-il, et sa voix était plus dirigée vers Dean que Castiel.

L'ainé des Winchester garda son regard fixé sur la porte un long moment après que Sam ait quitté les lieux.

-0-

Lorsque Dean gara l'Impala devant le motel miteux qu'ils occupaient depuis la veille, Castiel se tendit visiblement et en un instant, Dean regardait autour de lui avec quelque chose proche de la panique dans les yeux. « Cas' ? » Dit Dean en ne voyant rien de particulier sur le parking.

« Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour nous transporter, Dean. » Dit l'ange sur un ton d'excuse. Dean fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque des hommes sortirent à la volée de l'entrée du motel, armes au point et que deux camions de police se placent juste derrière l'Impala.

« Dégages, Cas' » Dit Dean avec urgence. Mais Castiel ne fit que lui prendre la main et la serra fort. « Pas assez de puissance pour ça non plus. Et de toute façon, je reste avec toi. » Répondit l'ange.

Et Dean échangea un regard lourd de sens, de gratitude et d'affection avec _son_ ange, avant que deux policiers – en civil, des types du FBI sans doute – ne se placent de part et d'autre de la voiture et ne leur ordonne de placer leurs mains sur le volant. Ils le firent sans attendre, et chacun fut tiré hors de la voiture et forcer à genoux par les agents.

« Et ça va, ça va, je suis à genoux. » Fit Dean d'un ton qu'il força enjoué alors que l'agent noir attrapait ses mains l'une après l'autre et le menottait. « Il recrute chez les basketteur au FBI maintenant. »

Mais l'agent ne releva pas. Il le remit avec violence debout et le poussa devant lui et Dean jeta un regard vers Castiel qui avait été menotté par une femme blonde qui lui disait déjà ses droits.

« Dean Winchester, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour fraude à la carte bleue, usurpation d'identité et soupçon de meurtre, vous êtes tenus de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et serra retenu contre vous, si vous n'avez pas les moyens d'avoir un avocat, il vous en sera procuré un auprès du gouvernement. »

« Oui, oui, blabla, je sais. » Répondit Dean avant de sourire à la blonde qu'ils avaient rejoint. « Salut beauté. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il sentit le regard agacé de Castiel et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire – plus doux et plus craintif, qui resta invisible aux deux agents.

« Silver, dans l'autre voiture. » Leur parvint la voix d'un homme de l'autre côté de la voiture. Castiel et Dean se tournèrent vers lui et Dean haussa un sourcil. « Il a pas l'air sympa votre patron. » Plaisante Dean.

« Dean. » Siffla Castiel à ses côtés. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu répondre, le patron et un autre homme aux cheveux et à la moustache noirs avait fait le tour de la grosse voiture noire. « Silver, dans la voiture, maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il.

Et elle entraina Castiel vers la voiture, l'homme à la moustache sur les talons.

« Vous êtes un homme étonnamment facile à trouver Monsieur Winchester. Une idée de l'endroit où on peut trouver votre frère ? » Demanda-t-il. Mais l'homme – le patron – ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir et féroce.

« Je suis autorisé à garder le silence il me semble. » Répondit-il. Et l'homme hocha la tête avant d'indiquer à son agent de le faire entrer dans la voiture.

-0-

Reid observait avec intérêt les deux vitres teintées qui donnaient sur les deux salles d'interrogatoire du petit commissariat d'Ackerville. Jimmy Novak était calme et posé et ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet par sa présence ici. Ses poignets avaient été libérés et il marchait calmement autour de la pièce, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant la vitre et penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec un air intrigué. Il souriait parfois, et Spencer ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que l'homme le voyait. Mais c'était impossible. Il détourna le regard et le posa sur Dean Winchester.

L'attitude de l'homme était presque en tout point différente de celle de son complice – ou de cet autre tueur - alors que Novak semblait calme et serein, Dean avait l'air prêt de paniquer et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de pianoter sur la table, tandis que son pied tapait au sol. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis ses cheveux et murmura quelque chose entre ses dents que Reid ne parvint ni à entendre, ni à lire sur ses lèvres.

Le bruit de la porte détourna son attention et il se retourna pour voir l'équipe entière entrer dans la salle, exception faite de Pénélope.

« Quelque chose, Reid ? » Demanda Hotch.

« Je pense que le profil que nous avons d'eux se tient pour Winchester. Il est clairement effrayé et proche de la panique. Par contre, Novak ne montre absolument aucun accès de culpabilité. Il est calme et attend simplement que l'on vienne. »

« Schizophrène ? » Demanda Silver, ses yeux posés sur l'homme en question. « Possible. » Répondit Rossi.

« Rossi, tu prends Winchester, Dereck, essais de tirer quelque chose de Novak. Silver, tu te concentres sur Novak, je veux savoir comment ils réagissent d'un point de vue extèrieure, Reid, tu t'occupes de Winchester. » Ordonna Hotch. Les deux hommes mentionnés hochèrent la tête et chacun quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Ok, Hotch » Dirent en même temps les deux plus jeunes. Et ils se tournèrent chacun vers leur salle assignée pour y voir entrer Rossi et Morgan.

-0-

Castiel observa l'homme noir pénétrer dans la petite salle et se retint de jeter un coup d'œil déçu vers la pièce cachée derrière la glace. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler au jeune homme dont l'esprit semblait si vaste par rapport à ceux de ses collègues. Mais leur patron souhaitait visiblement qu'il ait à faire au dur de l'équipe, alors il soupira simplement et porta son regard sur l'homme qui venait de poser avec force un dossier sur la table.

« Jimmy Novak. » Dit l'inspecteur Morgan – et Castiel su sa vie en un instant – en s'asseyant sur sa chaise après l'avoir fait racler sur le sol.

« Inspecteur. » Répondit-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Et il n'était pas vraiment calme parce qu'il s'inquiétait terriblement pour Dean, mais cela ne servirait à rien de le leur montrer.

Il en venait presque à espérer que Sam décide d'invoquer Gabriel seul et que l'archange accepte de les aider – de venir les sortir de là.

Castiel reporta son attention sur l'agent lorsque celui-ci fit glisser les photos d'Amélia et Claire devant lui. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux et les releva simplement sur l'inspecteur, l'air interrogateur.

« Où sont-elles Jimmy ? » Et Castiel n'aimait pas particulièrement être pris pour Jimmy, parce que Jimmy était mort il y a deux mois et Castiel en ressentait toujours une certaine culpabilité. L'ange posa de nouveau son regard sur les photos de la femme et de la fille de Jimmy.

« Elles sont en sécurité. » Répondit-il simplement et sa voix rauque étonna Morgan – et Castiel en fut surpris, il ne pensait pas que les humains puissent s'étonner de la voix d'autres humains. « Est-ce que je peux voir Dean ? » Demanda-t-il.

Morgan pinça les livres et se mit à feuilleter le dossier. « Non, un collègue s'occupe de lui. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu les as tués, Jimmy. » Dit-il sans hésitation, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux illisibles de Castiel.

« Parce que tu les as tués, n'est-ce pas, et maintenant tu penses qu'elles sont au paradis – qu'elles y sont en sécurité. C'est pour ça que tu dessines des ailes d'anges autour de tes autres victimes. » Dit Morgan d'une voix rapide et sèche en étalant les photos des anges que Castiel avait été forcé de tuer. Il détourna rapidement le regard de ses frères et sœurs morts – et il avait tué cinq d'entre eux, c'était bien trop – et du coin de l'œil il aperçut Morgan lancer un regard vers ses collègues derrière la vitre, attentif à sa réaction face aux photos.

« Le paradis n'est pas sûr. » Répondit Castiel, toujours aussi calme, ce qui semblait mettre l'inspecteur mal à l'aise.

« Alors pourquoi tu les as tués ? » Demanda-t-il. Et Castiel détourna les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Vous n'avez trouvé aucun corps, n'est-ce pas ? » L'inspecteur sembla alors prêt à se jeter sur lui et Castiel tourna son regard vers la jeune femme blonde qui tentait de déchiffrer son comportement.

« Vous n'avez trouvé aucun corps, parce qu'il n'y a aucun corps. Amélia et Claire Novak ont été mis en sécurité et vous ne les retrouverez jamais. Mais elles ne sont pas mortes. Vous perdez votre temps à leur propos. Vous perdez votre temps à propos de tout. »

« Je ne crois pas que tenter de trouver les meurtriers de ces gens soient une perte de temps. » Répliqua Morgan en étalant un peu plus les photos de ses frères et sœurs.

« Comment as-tu réussi à peindre des ailes comme ça ? Tu n'avais pas de talent notable avant ta disparition il y a deux ans. Est-ce que les Winchesters t'ont appris à peindre, c'est une technique de leur père ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

Mais Castiel ne réagit pas – et il savait que c'était ce qui agaçait le plus Morgan. « La mort de ses personnes ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous. » Répondit-il tout de même.

« Mais tu les as quand même tués ? » Murmura l'inspecteur férocement. Le regard calme de Castiel rencontra le sien et il ne dit rien.

« Comment ça s'est passé Jimmy ? Pourquoi tu as quittés ta famille du jour au lendemain ? » Demanda Morgan, sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Novak en l'attaquant directement sur les meurtres qu'il avait sans grand doute commis.

« Parce qu'il était temps. » Répondit Castiel. Et il laissa un fin sourire étendre ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa au fait que Dean aurait trouvé l'interrogatoire – et son manque total de coopération – très drôle.

« Temps pour quoi ? Temps d'apprendre à tuer, de rejoindre les Winchesters dans leur quête meurtrière, temps pour quoi ? Dis-moi Jimmy, on sait que Sam Winchester est porté sur les rites sataniques et ce genre de chose, est-ce qu'il vous a convaincu, son frère et toi, de le suivre dans sa quête morbide pour trouver Satan ? » Demanda Morgan, observant son visage avec soin. Mais Castiel ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, curieux, à la fin de la tirade de l'inspecteur.

« Vous pensez que Sam est le cerveau de notre groupe de tueurs en série ? » Fit Castiel presque surpris – et inquiet de la réaction de Dean si dans l'autre salle, l'homme portait les mêmes accusations.

Morgan sembla voir son inquiétude puisqu'il jeta un regard à la vitre. « Est-ce que je dois prendre cela comme un aveux. »

Encore une fois, Castiel pencha la tête avant de la secouer. « Je ne crois pas. Je ne fais que m'interroger sur ce que vous croyez. »

« Oh et qu'est-ce que l'on croit ? » Demanda Morgan. Castiel attrapa les photos et en fit une petite pile qu'il fit glisser vers l'inspecteur.

« Vous pensez que Dean et Sam sont ceux qui commettent les meurtres des personnes infectées par un virus inconnus, tandis que je suis celui qui tue les an – autres, avant de peindre leurs ailes. Vous pensez que Sam Winchester est un psychopathe et qu'il a tué sa petite amie il y a quatre ans avant de rejoindre Dean et de le forcer à commettre des crimes un peu partout aux Etats-Unis. Vous pensez qu'ils ont enlevés Jimmy Novak et lui ont fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau qui l'a transformé en assassin, ce qui, excusez-moi, mais me semble une hypothèse peu probable, particulièrement venant de spécialiste du comportement. Voilà ce que je sais, Inspecteur. » Répondit Castiel.

Et il tourna son regard vers la femme blonde – Ashley Silver – et fronça un peu les sourcils pour apercevoir le visage de Spencer Reid, un casque sur les oreilles et focalisé sur l'autre salle d'interrogatoire.

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'inspecteur qui l'observa un moment, en silence, avant de regrouper le dossier de Jimmy et de quitter la pièce, sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.<p>

Bonne journée,

Blibl'


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Et désolé du retard. (Oh si certains d'entre vous ont lu DEFECT, il y a quelque similitudes par rapport aux interrogatoires de DEAN. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent, vraiment, mais c'est dur de faire un interrogatoire totalement différent quand on a la même vision du caractère de Dean ou des Criminal Minds. Ce sera le cas pour l'interrogatoire avec ROSSI (qui suit) et celui avec REID dans le prochain chapitre) N'allez pas m'accuser de Plagiat, s'il vous plaît, c'est loin d'être le cas, merci, l'histoire étant de A à Z totalement différente. Si en revanche, quelqu'un m'en accuse avec perte et fracas, je retirerais ma fic immédiatement pour ne pas que ça se transforme en pugilat. Voilou. A bientôt.)**

**SUPERNATURAL MINDS**

III

Dean serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il vit l'homme à la moustache noire pénétrer dans la salle. Il croisa les bras, parfaitement au courant que cela était un acte de défense et que l'homme l'avait très certainement déjà interprété ainsi, et le regarda s'asseoir face à lui.

« Dean. » Salua l'homme de façon poli. Et Dean se retint de hausser un sourcil.

« Je suis l'inspecteur David Rossi, est-ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire, à manger ? » Demanda l'inspecteur Rossi.

« J'aurais droit à hamburger ? » Demanda Dean, un sourire presque vrai apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Rossi répondit à son sourire et hocha la tête. Il fit un petit mouvement vers la vitre tintée. « Il n'arrivera sûrement pas tout de suite, cependant. » Expliqua-t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules et décroisa les bras, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, Dean ? » Demanda Rossi. L'homme encore, eut un nouveau sourire – amusé cette fois-ci – et l'homme fronça les sourcils de voir son attitude aussi contradictoire. Ils en concluraient certainement très vite qu'il cachait son malaise par une attitude désinvolte. Dean détestait les flics, mais il haïssait encore plus les flics-psy.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que ton ami Jimmy va nous parler rapidement, alors peut-être que tu aimerais nous donner ta version des faits. » Dit-il. Et Dean éclata de rire à cela, d'un vrai vrai rire, qui lui amena pratiquement les larmes aux yeux et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ce fut également un vrai sourire, un peu condescendant, qu'il offrit à Rossi.

« Merci mec, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas ri comme ça, tu en as d'autres ? » Demanda-t-il et il se sentait très prêt de se remettre à rire, parce que la simple idée que ces types puissent penser que Cas' puisse plier face à eux.

Oh, Dean aurait été prêt à tuer, dans d'autres circonstances et seulement dans son esprit, pour observer l'interrogatoire de Castiel. Sans doute l'ange était-il en train de faire tourner son inspecteur assigné en bourrique.

Il laissa encore échapper un petit rire et reporta son regard sur l'agent Rossi.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il te trahira ? » Fit l'homme. Et Dean se renfonça dans son siège, un peu plus à l'aise.

« Jamais. » Répondit-il. Et encore ce sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Rossi l'observa sans rien dire un moment avant qu'un air de réalisation ne traverse son regard. « Vous êtes ensemble ? » Dit-il. Et il fouilla dans le dossier qu'il avait amené avec lui et en sortit une photo de lui, avec Castiel et Sam – et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se tendre lorsqu'il vit qu'il connaissait le visage de Sam aussi – même si son frère était certainement encore dans les dossiers d'Erikson.

L'agent montra la photo, et plus précisément ses doigts qui tenaient l'éternelle manteau de Cas'.

« Est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'en passant dans sa ville, tu es tombé amoureux de Jimmy Novak, alors Sam l'a enlevé pour toi. Après tout le mal que ton frère t'a fait, il pouvait bien t'offrir quelque chose pour te prouver qu'il t'aimait quand même, qu'il pouvait faire des choses pour toi ? » Continua l'homme et à l'entente des hypothèses de l'homme, Dean se tendit de nouveau.

« C'est ça, n'est-ce pas, Dean ? » Il fit une pause et rangea la photo. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton frère ne peut pas t'atteindre ici et je te promets que nous allons l'arrêter et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Il faut seulement que tu me dises, Dean, est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué ces gens, ou est-ce que c'est ton frère ? » Demanda-t-il en exposant les photos des meurtres de Pestilence.

Dean déglutit et prit alors son visage dans ses mains. Et oui, certainement, son frère était-il l'antéchrist et il pouvait avoir l'air dangereux parfois mais bon sang, est-ce que personne ne pouvait le voir comme il était vraiment, comme il était quand il était enfant, quand il était étudiant, avec Jess – avant que Dean ne vienne l'arracher à cette vie plus calme et ne le transforme. C'était Dean – si ces flics devaient accuser quelqu'un, ce n'était pas Sam, c'était lui.

Il secoua la tête et fusilla Rossi du regard.

« Dean, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. » Recommença l'homme.

« Je vous emmerde. » Répondit seulement Dean. Et à partir de là, Rossi ne put lui tirer un seul mot de plus. Il finit par quitter la pièce.

-0-

« Winchester est terrifié. » Dit Rossi en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'on leur avait assigné pour leur réunion. « Je soupçonne Novak d'être atteint de Schizophrénie mentale. » Fit Morgan à son tour. « Il croit clairement qu'il tue des anges. Lorsqu'il a parlé des victimes – sa langue a fourché et je suis persuadé qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ange. Il montre en plus de clairs indices d'une double identité. Il parle de lui à la troisième personne. » Expliqua Morgan. Et Reid et Silver prirent des notes.

Hotch hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rossi.

« Winchester ne veut rien dire. Il a suffi que je prononce le nom de son frère pour qu'il se ferme complètement. Mais même si il ne l'a pas confirmé, je pense que Dean et Jimmy entretiennent une relation amoureuse – ou aussi amoureuse que possible considérant leur instabilité. »

« Une idée pour les faire craquer ? » Demanda Hotch. Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent.

« Ce sont certainement des meurtriers spéciaux. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel nulle part – dans les livres tout du moins – et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais aucun d'eux n'a demandé d'avocat, et ils ne semblent absolument pas inquiets de se retrouver en prison.

- Novak n'a très visiblement rien à faire de nos questions, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend tout ça avec amusement et curiosité tandis que Dean avait l'air de craindre que son frère n'apparaisse dans la pièce et lui fasse du mal à partir du moment où tu l'as mentionné. Il essaye de caché son stress par de la désinvolture, et je pense qu'il est sincèrement attaché à Castiel, mais il ne montre aucune inquiétude à son égard. » Expliqua Reid.

« C'est exactement ça. » Approuva Silver. Et les plus vieux agents hochèrent également la tête.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête lorsque Garcia frappa à la porte et entra à petit pas dans la salle.

« Garcia, tu as quelque chose ? » Demanda Hotch. Pénélope se tordit un instant les mains. « Je sais que je n'ai pas votre formation et que ça va vous sembler un peu surprenant mais j'ai réexaminé tous les crimes, la façon dont ils ont été commis et le passé des Winchester, les villes dans lesquelles ils ont été aperçus et…je me suis souvenu d'une série de livre. Je les ai recherché et j'ai vu qu'ils en avaient publiés un nouveau – c'est un livre sur l'univers surnaturel, qui parlent pour le nouveau de vingt-cinq meurtres causés par une maladie inconnus, et cinq meurtres d'anges – et les villes dans le livre, sont les mêmes que celle où les meurtres ont eu lieu. »

« Tu es sûr ? » L'interrompit Rossi en se redressant.

Garcia hocha la tête et reprit. « Ce n'est pas tout, les Winchesters, ils sont dans les livres – c'est comme un dossier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas présentés comme des criminelles, mais comme des héros qui viennent sauver les gens de créatures surnaturelles. Dans le nouveau tome, ils tentent de combattre Lucifer, alors que les anges essayent de s'assurer que l'apocalypse arrive. Jimmy Novak, dans le livre, est en réalité possédé par un ange – Castiel. Je crois qu'il se croit arrivé à l'Apocalypse, Boss, et qu'il tue des gens pour sauver le monde, en suivant la chronologie de ces livres. »

Et le silence qui répondit à Pénélope lui montra que même sans formation, elle avait parfaitement réussi à comprendre la mentalité totalement dérangé des Winchester et de Jimmy Novak, et ce qu'elle venait de trouver était totalement terrifiant.

-0-

Sam se cacha immédiatement derrière un arbre lorsqu'il aperçut les nombreuses voitures de police un peu plus loin dans la rue, entourant visiblement le motel dans lequel son frère et Castiel étaient supposés se trouver. Sam jura entre ses lèvres et fit rapidement demi-tour, évitant de reprendre le même chemin et passant plutôt par la forêt. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin de la route, il jura de nouveau, plus fort, et jeta son sac par terre avec rage. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et grogna.

Il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de contacter Gabriel, et peu importe puisque Castiel lui avait interdit de faire le rituel sans lui mais Sam était parfaitement conscient que Castiel ne serait pas assez puissant pour s'évader du commissariat seul ou avec Dean, sans laisser apparaître son essence en plus.

Et de toute façon, la présence de Castiel si Sam réussissait à contacter Gabriel n'aurait certainement servi à rien vu la faiblesse de l'ange.

Mais il pouvait toujours essayer de prier – Gabriel serait le seul à pouvoir – et à peut-être vouloir – sortir Dean et Castiel de prison et ils devaient trouver Mort et échapper à Lucifer et il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul.

« Putain, putain, putain. » Murmura-t-il en faisant plusieurs tours sur lui-même. Puis il se laissa tomber à terre, sur le parterre de feuilles mortes, à genoux et joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux.

« Gabriel, Gabriel, heum, j'ai besoin de toi et j'espère que tu m'entends. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en super bon terme la dernière fois mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. S'il te plaît, Gabriel, je t'en prie, il s'arrêta un instant, rouvrit les yeux et serra plus fort ses mains lorsqu'il n'aperçut personne. Puis il ferma de nouveau les yeux – Amen. » Ajouta-t-il.

Et il manqua se laisser tomber à terre de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le son familier des ailes tout prêt de lui. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il était possible que cela soit n'importe quel autre ange que celui qu'il venait de prier et se tendit.

« T'inquiète Gigantor, c'est bien moi. » Le rassura Gabriel – et ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de Gabriel de rassurer un Winchester – mais Sam en fut si soulagé qu'il ne releva pas. Il se releva rapidement et hocha la tête vers Gabriel en signe de salut.

« Nos frères se sont encore fourrés dans une sacrée merde. » Commença immédiatement l'archange en croquant dans un mars.

« Oui, est-ce que tu peux les faire sortir ? » Demanda immédiatement Sam. Gabriel le regarda un moment sans répondre avant de secouer la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts, je t'en pries, Gabriel. » Le supplia Sam. Mais Gabriel semblait intraitable. « Pourquoi ? » Continua Sam.

« Parce que c'est déjà écrit, et on ne revient pas sur la parole de Dieu. » Répondit Gabriel, et cela lui arracha tout de même une grimace.

« Chuck ? » L'interrogea-t-il. Gabriel acquiesça. « Il a recommencé à publier, et votre chasse à Pestilence et Mort est écrite noire sur blanc. Ils doivent passer par la case FBI avant de remporter vingt-mille francs. » Dit-il, et Sam aurait pu trouver cela amusant si ce n'était pas totalement vague.

« Vingt-mille francs, c'est l'apocalypse, ou la victoire ? » Demanda-t-il. « Aucune idée – le livre s'est arrêté quand je te dis non, la suite sortira dans trois semaines.» Répondit l'archange d'un ton jovial. Et Sam aurait souhaité lui mettre son poing dans la figue, et un regard vers lui lui assura que l'ancien dieu païen en était parfaitement conscient.

« Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu reviennes sur ta décision dans le prochain livre ? » Demanda Sam avec espoir.

« Non, et je suis persuadé que celui-ci tournera plus autour de notre chasse à Mort que ce qui se passe pour les Queer as Folk en prison. » Répondit Gabriel.

Sam allait argumenter quand ce que venait de dire Sam résonna dans son esprit. « Tu vas m'aider à trouver Mort. »

« On, Winchester – On. » Dit une voix derrière lui, et Sam fit volte-face, parce qu'il connaissait cette voix et qu'elle n'apportait que rarement de bonnes choses. Il fit face à Crowley et le démon avait sur le visage le même sourire ravi et serein que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi tu nous aiderais, Crowley ? » Siffla Sam en sortant le colt de sa ceinture. « Sam, reposes ça. » Lui ordonna Gabriel qui s'était rapproché de Crowley.

« La réponse à ta question, Winchester, est que je n'aime pas plus que vous – et je vous l'ai déjà dit – la présence de Luci chéri sur nos terres et que je préfèrerais largement rester le Maître ici et la deuxième raison, et il lança un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui eut un sourire amusé – ne te regarde pas. Je sais où trouver Mort. » Dit-il.

Et Sam resta encore une fois silencieuse un moment, son regard passant du démon à l'archange avant qu'il ne trouve finalement ce qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là de chercher et il éclata de rire. Et ce quelque chose, c'était la même sorte d'aura de confiance, de connaissance, qui émanait de Castiel et Dean lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Oh mon Dieu, on se fait Queer as Folk dans la forêt aussi, apparemment. » Puis il se mit de nouveau à rire. « Chuck doit être tellement heureux d'écrire des nouvelles gays. Est-ce qu'il écrit aussi les scènes de sexe ? »

Crowley fusilla Sam du regard tandis que Gabriel partageait visiblement son amusement. Cependant, l'archange redevint sèrieux au bout de quelques instants et claqua des doigts. Sam n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur un parking devant une voiture de sport étincelante.

« Gabriel ! » Hurla Crowley, le visage pâle et le corps chancelant. « Oups, désolé, j'avais oublié. » S'excusa Gabriel alors que Crowley avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se remettre du transport angélique.

« Plus jamais, » siffla-t-il en montant dans la voiture, à l'arrière, après que Sam eut pris le volant et Gabriel le siège passager.

« Les filles, arrêtez de vous chamailler. Maintenant, dites-moi où on peut trouver mort. »

« A Portland. » Répondit Crowley. Et il s'enfonça – en boudant – dans le cuir confortable de la voiture.


End file.
